


The High Priestess

by Pink_Disney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Disney/pseuds/Pink_Disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upright: Intuition, Higher powers, mystery, subconscious mind<br/>Reversed: Hidden agendas, need to listen to inner voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Priestess

You saw someone run into the forest. While the other children continued to play, you went after the stranger. It wasn't safe in the woods after all. There could be monsters. All the adults were very cautious around the treeline and all of you children were told to stay wary. You were scared, but even so you had to find that stranger before they got hurt. You mustered up all your strength and followed them. You promised yourself you would make sure that the stranger would make it home safe. This fills you with DETERMINATION.

The tops of the trees seemed to block out the light as soon as you set foot under their branches. The air carried a spark within it, sending a chill up your spin. Perhaps it would be a better idea for you to get help. But wait! Before you stood the stranger, a child just like you! You called to the child but they didn't answer. You called again, but they only laughed and ran further into the woods. 

Oh. They wanted to play.

You didn't have time for games though. Danger could be around every corner. You followed them deeper and deeper into the woods. The once seemingly distant mountain loomed over head. It was the source of the darkness, casting a great shadow on the lands below it. You followed along, calling the whole time, wanting to catch up but you weren't quick enough. The strange child leading you giggled and disappeared behind trees, only to reappear again to beckon you on. 

Eventually the game had to stop. You were lead to a cave in the lower side of the mountain. This... this place... So full of... magic! You can feel it stirring deep within your SOUL. This place was a faerie tale. A myth! But you were standing in it. The entrance to the Kingdom of Monsters. You had to admit you were a little curious. You took a step forward, then another, until you were standing at the edge of a gaping hole in the floor. 

Y o u t h r o w y o u r s e l f i n . . .

...

You refuse?

Hmm. That won't do.

Very well...

I'll do it myself.

As you try to back away something gave you a hard shove in the back. Tumbling over, you fall into the hole. Down, down you go. Down to the Kingdom of Monsters. The strange child from before, so enchanting still, waved as you disappeared into the shadows below.

When you wake up, you find yourself safe on a bed of yellow flowers. Their subtle and sweet smell fill you lungs. You look up, and the child is gone. The light is barely flickering above. You must have been asleep for hours. But it's alright. The sight of these peculiarly familiar flowers fills you with... DETERMINATION.


End file.
